A Slap On Titan
A Slap On Titan is an abridged version of the hit anime series Attack on Titan which was created by Tom Andre on his channel tomandre on March 6th 2014. It has so far had 2 seasons (Season 1 covers episodes 1 to 10 and Season 2 is covering the rest of the series up to episode 25). Cast and Crew Tom Andre - Role(s): Voice Actor, Director, Writer, Videographer, Editing and Special Effects Character(s): Armin, Levi, Pixis, Suit-Vest, Pastor Nick, Commander Vermin, Sawney, Grisha Yeager, Criminal leader, Granpop, Weasley Guard Casey May - Role(s): Voice Actor Character(s): Eren Yeager, Sarge, Reiner, Erwin, Lord Jabbu Jabbu & Turbo Turban. Greg Benson - Role(s): Voice Actor Character(s) Erd, Squad Leader, Trial Businessman #24601 - Role(s): Voice Actor Character(s): Judge Darius Zackley, Scary-Faced Guard Hector Gutierrez - Role(s): Voice Actor Character(s): Connie, Scared Titans Holodeck - Role(s): Voice Actress Character(s): Sasha, Hanji, Narrator Jason Johns - Role(s): Voice Actor, Videographer, Editing and Special Effects Character(s) Hannes, Jean, Niles Dok, Angry Capitalist, Jim and Marty KJ @Playlegit Roles(s): Voice Actor Character(s): Colossal Titan, Marco, Oluo, The Ascot Man, Rasta Guard Titans: Bean, Scared, Redneck, Bite yo Dick Lyn-Eliz Bergs Role(s): Voice Actress Character(s): Female Titan Matt Goshert - Role(s) Voice Actor Character(s): DogBoy, Franz, World-Jumping Abductor, Irish Guards, Pixis' Guard, Jim and Marty Titan Memos - Role(s) Voice Actress Character(s): Mikasa, Petra, Ymir, Rico The Canadian - Role(s): Voice Actor, Audio Engineer, Tech Character(s): Ian, Bert, Scottish Guards Uriah Brecht - Role(s): Web Designer for the A Slap On Titan website/Webmaster Daniel Johnson - Role(s): Voice Actor Character(s): Gunther Derrick White - Role(s): Voice Actor Character(s): Dust-broom preacher Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Big Trouble in Little Shiganshina *Episode 2: All Aboard the Hate Train *Episode 3: Full Metal Racket *Episode 4: Stranger Danger *Episode 5: Genocide and Juice *Episode 6: Stabbin' Cabin *Episode 7: War Goddess *Episode 8: Assault on the Armory *Episode 9: Return of the King *Episode 10: Armin Incarnate (Season 1 Finale) Season 2 *Episode 11: Pixis Likes! *Episode 12: Between a Rock and a Large Face *Episode 13: Messiah Complex *Episode 14: The People vs. Eren Yeager *Episode 15: The Depths of Madness *Episode 16: A Midsummer Night's Scream *Episode 17: The Crimson King *Episode 18: Moves Like Jaeger Plot The plot mainly follows that of the show that it is Abridging, Attack on Titan. A brief summary is that 100 years before the events of the show, monstrous humanoid beings called Titans suddenly appeared and began devouring humans. They had abilities to regenerate lost matter which effectively made all cannons useless as weapons and this combined with their enormous size allowed the titans to push humanity to the brink of extinction. To keep the titans out, almost as soon as the Titans arrived, humanity built three concentric circular walls 50m in height which could keep out the Titans. Peace was established for the next 100 years and the only ones who died as a result of Titans were in the Survey Corps. That all changed when the Colossal Titan, a 60m tall Titan, kicked in the outer gate of Shiganshina district, followed by the Armored Titan destroying the inner gate, which led to the fall of Wall Maria. Sarge Character Descriptions Sarge Bios first and last appearance in A Slap On Titan was at the start of Episode 4 - Stranger Danger where Sarge creates his own bios for the characters Marco, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Armin and Annie. So in alphabetical order here are all of Sarge's bio descriptions. Annie "A quiet, stupid bitch" Armin "And last but not least, Armin. This child is the ultimate culmination of human sin. He is the most terrifying creature I have ever met. Seriously, this kid is fucked! Something is horribly, horribly wrong with him. How someone could have loved something so twisted, so foul, so utterly fucked up beyond repair is beyond me. On the plus side, he is intelligent. But seriously... fuck that kid" Connie "An angry, mean, pissed off Chihuahua. Watching him maneuver around corners is like watching a foul, determined little rat runnin' through a maze. Seriously, just look at him; the mere sight of him is enough to piss me off." Eren "Eren. A complete and total fuck-up, but unique in his own personal brand of failure. If his sister wasn't around to egg him on, he'd be useless. As it stands he's a hair above useless." = Jean "Jean is a smarmy douche-bag whose very voice exudes a cock-teasery of the highest offense. Has an obsession with lubricating his gear, probably born out of some situation involving sexual impotence in a nursing home. He also has delusions of running the government, but couldn't run a sweatshop if he had thirty filipinos and a metric fuckton of Adderall." Marco "If Jean was bad, well then here's Marco. The two go hand in hand like sobbing kids and alcohol abuse. This particular ass-clown has delusions of being God himself. Fancies himself a leader and resolves conflict with cornbread paddy-cake bullshit that makes me pop a rage-boner simply out of spite. Sometimes I beat him just to listen to him cry. Where's your God now, you freckled fuck? Where's your God now?" = Mikasa "Mikasa. A tactical genius unlike any other our empire has ever seen. In all my years I have dreamt of having a star pupil like her, someone who can lead, obey, and destroy with unparalleled superiority. She is truly mankind’s hero- a savior, even. But she’s a woman, bad form!" Reiner "Reiner. A retarded mongoloid fuck-up of epic proportions. I'm 95% sure he's actually a cross between a gorilla and pure, concentrated ignorance" Sasha "Sasha, a bumble-fucking potato-loving feral dipshit that can't follow a single order. Talks to trees. Have tried multiple times to kill her by leaving her miles away in the woods. The wolves keep dragging her broken and starved body back to camp, almost as if they don’t want her." Category:A Slap On Titan Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Tomandre Category:Voice Actors Category:Episodes